


Его место

by papugaka



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Chiss (Star Wars), M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: «Моё».
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Male Sith Warrior
Kudos: 9





	Его место

Квинн не мог сказать, чем руководствовался, когда впервые опустился перед Регуллусом на колени: спокойно и с достоинством, не так раболепно, как обычно поступали не знающие Силы перед ситхами, но при этом достаточно явно выказав покорность перед вышестоящим. Он смотрел на сапоги Регуллуса всё время, пока произносил свою пламенную речь (надо сказать, вполне искреннюю, потому что оставаться на Балморре, где он ненавидел всё от первого поселенца до последней травинки, ему очень и очень не хотелось). Появление Регуллуса на этой доморощенной планетке было шансом, в который Квинн вцепился бы даже зубами, и всё пока складывалось как нельзя лучше: Регуллус не прерывал его, и Квинн, кажется, даже макушкой ощущал его внимательный и цепкий взгляд — слишком внимательный и цепкий для такого слишком прямолинейного челове… то есть чисса, конечно.

Квинн позволил себе небольшую вольность и поднял взгляд, посмотрев в лицо Регуллусу (но снизу, всё ещё снизу!..), и его словно пришпилили к полу застывшие магмовые озёра, которые по ошибке природы служили чиссам глазами. За свою долгую службу Квинн знавал многих представителей этой расы, и что ему особенно в них не нравилось — это жуткие горящие глаза, которые, несмотря на яростный огненный цвет, умудрялись источать чудовищный холод, будто родная планета навеки заморозила в своих детях кипящую лаву. Он никогда не мог читать их так же легко, как людей. Это заставляло нервничать. И немного пугало.

Прямой и откровенно жадный взгляд Регуллуса напугал его ещё сильнее.

Квинн не мог сказать, что ему были в новинку подобные отношения: ситхи никогда не гнушались связями со своими подчинёнными, да и мало находилось идиотов, рисковавших их в этом упрекать. Когда Регуллус впервые нарушил негласные правила личного пространства и с силой сжал его запястье, Квинн уже почти мог представить, чем всё продолжится и закончится. В конце концов, он был не только «красивым мальчиком», но и «умным мальчиком». Так же недвусмысленно действовали некоторые лорды, в чьём распоряжении он оказывался раньше (правда, большинство из них были женщинами), так с чего бы ему считать, что мужчина будет вести себя иначе. Такой, как Регуллус. Особенно такой, как Регуллус.

Квинн был «умным мальчиком», но и он не был готов, что ему самому попросту снесёт голову.

Надо отдать Регуллусу должное: в первый раз он был более терпелив и менее груб, чем во все последующие. Квинн не знал, означало ли это осознанную жалость к нему (а-ха-ха) или Регуллус просто выяснял границы, за пределами которых новая игрушка может безнадёжно испортиться из-за его неосторожности.

Надо отдать Регуллусу должное: Квинн ошибся почти в каждом пункте на его счёт. Кроме одного: Регуллус и правда был прямолинеен, как лазерный луч, и, видит Тьма, Квинн не ожидал, что из этой непривычной для него черты возникнет столько неизвестных переменных. Никаких подспудных мыслей, никакого двойного, тройного, четверного, мать его, дна — Регуллус хотел его до бешенства и не намеревался это терпеть, а тем более скрывать.

Регуллус был — чистое разрушение, первобытная ярость, вышедшая из берегов. И Квинн утопал в этой жгучей ярости, едва могущий сделать один-единственный сиплый вздох, прежде чем чужие губы снова прижимались к его собственным, перекрывая поток живительного воздуха, до краёв наполняя его жаром. Почему-то всегда выходило так, что Квинн оказывался прижатым к любой вертикальной и горизонтальной поверхности — обязательно с задранными или заломленными руками, будто он хоть раз пытался убежать. Регуллус целовал его так, словно хотел выесть до дна, до крови кусал его губы и слизывал выступающую кровь, хрипло урча. В голове Квинна звенело, и разум выставлял белый флаг перед попытками осмыслить собственные ответные действия. Квинн никогда не перехватывал инициативу — да ему бы этого и не позволили, — но он с поражающей его самого готовностью позволял делать с собой всё, что Регуллусу захочется. А тому хотелось многого.

После себя он оставлял ощущение прошедшего по планете урагана. Губы у Квинна болели ещё пару дней, неестественно пунцовые на его обычно смертельно-бледном лице, чувствительные и воспалённые. Ссадины и синяки высыпали по всему телу ниже ворота униформы — Квинн даже не помнил, в какой именно момент он их получал, так много их было. Зато кое-что он помнил даже слишком отчётливо.

Как Регуллус со спины прижимает его к ледяной стене, абсолютно голого, с уже невесть как долго стоящим членом, а Квинн мучительно хрипит, едва держась на дрожащих ногах. От каждого толчка он больно и сладко скользит истекающей багровой головкой по стене, но этого так мало, так ничтожно мало… А Регуллус, до упора толкаясь в него, всё сильнее сжимает его руки над головой, не давая даже помыслить о том, чтобы помочь самому себе.

«Моё».

Как Регуллус входит в него снова и снова с долгим оттягом, вынуждая Квинна тянуться назад, издавая постыдный скулёж. Его всегда берут до конца, не обращая внимания на первоначальные болезненные стоны, и Квинн дуреет от совершенно дикого и неестественного ощущения заполненности внутри себя.

«Моё».

Как Регуллус вгрызается ему в холку у основания черепа, там, где начинают расти волосы, вгрызается, как дикое животное, настигшее жертву, и Квинн в самом деле _чувствует_ себя жертвой, которую хотят настичь, схватить и поглотить. Регуллус рычит и резко проводит ногтями по его груди – раздирая до крови, травмируя чувствительные соски, – и в этот момент, кажется, становятся мокрыми щёки Квинна, и ему странно, почему влага не высыхает на раскалённой коже мгновенно.

«Моё».

Как наскоро смазанные пальцы быстро двигаются внутри него, и от этого Квинн ощущает отвратительную пустоту, доводящую до истеричного исступления. Регуллус хрипло смеётся ему на ухо, издеваясь и теперь ещё и замедляя движения, и Квинн ненавидит себя, но просит, просит, просит и не может остановиться…

«Моё».

Как он снова стоит на коленях, и у него во рту скользит крупная головка, по ребристому нёбу и дальше — в тугое горло, заставляя захлёбываться и давиться, но всё равно продолжать рваные движения, потому что у него самого уже нет никаких сил терпеть; измученное до предела тело дрожит от похоти, вымазанные в слюне и смазке губы чувствуют каждую бугристую густо-фиолетовую вену на натянутой тонкой коже. И Регуллус ослабляет свой контроль – самую малость, — его руки нервно и с намёком на грубоватую нежность тянут Квинна за волосы, а он сам издаёт утробный горловой стон, изливаясь в неподатливую глубину. Мир пляшет перед глазами Квинна, пока Регуллус вылизывает — даже не целует — его рот, растравливая саднящие уголки губ.

«Моё».

Как под ритмичные шлепки плоти о плоть и похабные хлюпающие звуки он исступлённо царапает кожу на груди Регуллуса — бумажно-белые пальцы оставляют ярко-фиолетовые полосы на синей коже. Задыхается под его весом: тот всего лишь немногим крупнее самого Квинна, но последний уже настолько устал, что даже не может толком приподняться навстречу хаотичным толчкам. Да этого и не надо: пальцы Регуллуса клещами впиваются в его бёдра, вдавливая плоть до тупой сверлящей боли, насаживая на себя, и Квинн уже готов умолять о том, чтобы тот наконец позволил ему кончить. Регуллус никогда не позволяет: ему, кажется, доставляет особое удовольствие смотреть, как Квинн кричит, бьётся под ним и кончает, не используя рук. Ведь это означает его, Регуллуса, полную победу. «Кажется» — потому что в этот момент Квинн зависает на острой вспышке муки и восторга освобождения, столь же яркой и чистой, как постоянно ощущаемая ярость Регуллуса. Никогда он не кричит так громко, как с ним.

_«Моё»._

Регуллус не оставляет на нём буквально ни одного живого места, и Квинну стоит больших усилий не морщиться перед посторонними при каждом неосторожном движении. Регуллус же каждый раз улыбается, видя, как его заносит, и Квинн абсолютно ясно понимает, что это не радость от того, что он причинил Квинну боль.

В конце концов, любое животное метит свою территорию.

А в том, что Квинн «свой», он мог не сомневаться. Только ситхи всё возводят в абсолют — так обычно говорят джедаи, но что ситхи в абсолют и возводят, так это деление мира на своих и чужих, и помоги Свет и Тьма несчастному, который посмеет покуситься на то, что ситх считает своим. В какой-то очередной локальной заварушке Квинн едва не получил лазером промеж глаз — спасла только быстрота реакции. Он ещё не успел опомниться, а Регуллус уже двигался к стрелку с целеустремлённостью имперского шагохода, и выглядело это настолько внушительно и страшно, что на его месте Квинн бы счёл за счастье выстрелить в висок себе сам, пока машина для убийства не добралась до него первой. Наверное, подобная мысль успела посетить стрелка, прежде чем Силой ему буквально оторвало голову. Квинн много раз видел, как ситхи душат своих жертв (даже слишком часто, будто вид задыхающегося человека был в радость каждому из них), но он никогда не наблюдал, как голова под действием невидимого давления срывается с плеч с мерзким влажным хрустом и потом катится по земле, как детский мячик, брызжа кровью на каждом подскоке. Тогда же Квинн сделал ещё одно открытие: Регуллуса не особо интересовали страдания его жертвы — она просто должна была перестать существовать. Элементарная математика ситхов.

Регуллуса не интересовали страдания жертвы, как не был он заинтересован и в том, чтобы унизить Квинна, задев и без того шаткое положение человека, нечувствительного к Силе. И эта прямолинейность, которую никогда не мог и никогда не сможет позволить себе сам Квинн, которую он, в общем-то, считал до поры слабостью, подкупала его отчаянно. Он по-прежнему не мог допускать промашек на службе, но чуть-чуть — самую малость — отпустить самоконтроль, без оглядки вздохнуть свободно и просто вверить себя в чужие руки было возможностью, не имевшей цены.

И снова следуя за Регуллусом в его покои, снова опускаясь перед ним на колени, Квинн чувствует себя на своём месте.


End file.
